50 Pictures to Save: Story 12
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Hikaru dosent know what to do when the girl of his dreams is leaving for france. My next story in this series, Requested by Bluelittle-Angel, I hope she likes it!


50 Pictures to Save

**My next story in this series, Requested by Bluelittle-Angel, I hope she likes it!**

Hikaru/Kagome

OHSHC/Inuyasha

Story 12: Consideration

It was bugging him, how could one small slip of a girl be every though in his mind?

It had been plaguing him for days, and nothing him and his brother did could get her out of his mind.

"Hikaru, your thinking about Kagome again aren't you?" Kaoru asked his brother as they walked towards the host room.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Kaoru asked,

"Because…she is Tamaki's twin, it would be strange." Hikaru answered.

"I am sure that Tamaki wouldn't care that much." Kaoru tried to reason.

"I'll consider it." Hikaru said as they opened the door to the club room.

Kaoru shook his head; sometimes he just couldn't understand his twin.

"I just don't know why you have to leave!" Tamaki's angry voice broke the calmer twin from his thoughts as they both looked over towards the other host to see Tamaki and his Sister Kagome talking.

"Tamaki, you know that Grandmother doesn't like me… and I only cause problems for you and father…It would just be better is I left. Mom said she would be happy to take me in again." Kagome said tears in her eyes as she looked up into her twin's eyes.

"But Kagome, I need you here; you don't cause problems for me." Tamaki whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"As much as you deny it, I do cause problems for you both." Kagome said.

"When are you leaving?" Tamaki asked her pulling out of the hug.

"This Saturday…it really it for the best Tamaki." Kagome said as she turned and left the host room.

Hikaru was frozen, she was leaving….the one girl that he saw an interest in is leaving in two days…

Kaoru glanced at his brother to see his eyes had widened.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know…I hadn't planned for this." Hikaru said honestly.

Sighed Kaoru looked back at the Host king to see he was still staring at the door, pain written on his face.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\

The next day….

"Kaoru I have the perfect plan. I am going to talk to Kagome today." Hikaru suddenly told his twin as they sat in 3rd block.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kaoru asked him.

"I am going to catch her before she leaves after school." Hikaru said, nodding to himself.

"Alright, if you're sure." Kaoru watched as his twin wrote out what he was going to say.

This was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After school with Hikaru

Looking around Hikaru searched the hallway for Kagome…

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" a voice asked him.

"Kagome Souh." Hikaru answered without noticing.

"She was never at school today." The voice answered making Hikaru look at him.

"Kyoya? What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"I could ask you the same." Kyoya said as he looked up from his notebook, to give Hikaru a calculated look.

"It's none of your concern." Hikaru said.

"Well, at least answer me this…why were you looking for Tamaki's sister?" Kyoya asked.

"No reason." Hikaru answered.

"Well she is already on her way to the airport." Kyoya said.

"WHAT?" Hikaru said whipping around to look at the shadow king.

"Her flight leaves sooner than she thought, so she and Tamaki spent the day together." Kyoya said while walking away.

"NO!" Hikaru said as he pulled out his phone and started running towards the front of the school, calling his ride at the same time.

When he got to the airport Hikaru asked the help desk where the flight to France was boarding, and the lady gave him three locations. Thanking her he took off towards the first one, when he got there Hikaru looked around but no luck she wasn't at this one.

"Damn…where is she?" Turning around Hikaru took off for the next one, never noticing that he had passed her.

"Tamaki, I will visit you over the summer… so don't worry." That voice made Hikaru stop and turn around.

There at the end of the hall, hugging the blonde idiot was the girl he was looking for, by the time he started walking towards them she was walking towards the boarding room.

"Wait!" Hikaru shouted as he ran towards her. Kagome turned around to see Hikaru running towards her.

"Hikaru?" she questioned but never got to ask because he had kissed her.

Pulling away Hikaru smirked at the blush on her face.

"I love you Kagome, and when you get back I want to start dating you…for real." Hikaru said.

Smiling Kagome nodded.

"I look forward to that." And with the she got onto the plane, with on last wave to her brother that is.

"Hikaru…WHY DID YOU KISS MY SISTER!" Tamaki shouted making Kagome and Hikaru sweatdrop.

_*Click* ha-ha what a sweet picture._


End file.
